Voice telephony and communications today is generally provided to subscribers via the public switched telephone network (PSTN), wireless communications networks, and the Internet, which can carry telephone calls between PSTN gateways, from end user to end user, or between an end user on the Internet and an end user on the PSTN or wireless network.
The process of setting up telephone calls for the PSTN is well known and has used “out of band” communication over the SS7 (“Signaling System 7”). Generally, SS7 signaling uses a network and protocol that is separate from the network over which voice traffic flows and is used to control switches, such as an AT&T ESS #4 switch, in circuit switched networks. Additional protocols have been used for the routing of voice data over the Internet, including International Telecommunications Union H.323 Internet protocol and the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP).
Call processing features, such as call forwarding, have been made available to PSTN subscribers via SS7 control protocols, and separately to wireless subscribers and VOIP providers. In addition, the PSTN has been used to provide one number telephone routing, pursuant to which a single telephone number is used to reach a subscriber at one of several telephones. Toll free calling has also incorporated call routing to multiple telephone number based on time of day and other features.
Systems in the prior art have attempted to provide call processing features. Each of these prior systems, however, have many disadvantages and/or deficiencies. Generally, the prior art does not generally allow customization down to the individual caller level. For instance, a system provided by Ring Central, found at www.ringcentral.com, provides call processing features. Ring Central, however, does not allow settings for each web call to be customized. Moreover, ring back tones cannot be uploaded for use with their system. Importantly, calls cannot be recorded, either in their entirety or at a time selected by the user. The prior art systems also fail to remember the identify of a caller who has previously called. Thus, a caller is forced to identify themselves each time they call, which causes a significant inconvenience.
Moreover, Ring Central and other prior art systems do not allow a call to be switched to other phones designated by a user. Though the systems often provide voicemail capabilities, they do not allow a user to eavesdrop on a voicemail message while it is being left, or to join in with the caller leaving a voicemail. In addition, prior art systems fail to allow text to speech screening.
However, there remains a need for systems and methods to provide a comprehensive communications solution to a subscriber to enable the subscriber to manage communications via separate subscriber accounts through a single portal and to take advantage of data networks and real time protocols using data networks to the maximum extent possible in managing communications. There is still a further need for systems and methods to interface with the PSTN and other networks through gateways that allow management of control of routing through those networks for the convenience of subscribers with accounts on one or more of such networks.